Sunburn
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Ewan admits there's only one thing he loves most about his husband and that's when his skin is tinged red from the sun's rays.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is too late but this is my "ALWAYS USE SUNCREAM" campaign which I'm a firm believer in due to being a redhead and realising how sick I can get if I'm in the sun too long which no one believes and just joke about (thanks darling friends of mine!). Another summer prompt and as you can tell, S/E are making it back as my favourite pairing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character of Stuart but Ewan is all mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunburn]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ewan believed that Stuart was the most beautiful man to ever grace the planet.<p>

He had the beautiful blonde curls that, if god forbid he should ever let it grow longer than a few centimetres, would frame his face and Ewan would love to curl his hands into it at any given oppurtunity. He would curl his finger around stray curls when they were watching T.V, he'd lie and say it would messed up on his forehead just to move it out of the way and while they were making love, he couldn't help but run his hands through it and sometimes tug a little bit harder than he probably should. It was safe to say that Ewan most definitely loved the blonde curls.

Then there was the blue eyes. A shade of blue that reminded him of the crystal blue water that had surrounded their villa when they'd visited Hawaii a few years back. Ewan had always teased Stuart about how you could drown in the mesmerising blue eyes that shimmered with every emotion that Stuart felt. They glittered when he was about to cry due to his desire to keep the tears from falling, they'd sparkle with happiness or with mischief when he was up to something. However, Ewan's favourite look was when they were dark with passion and wanting but that was mainly because Ewan was aware that that one look was all just for him. Everyone else saw the tears, the happiness and the mischief but he alone saw the darkened passion, the way his pupils dilated as he whispered dirty words into the man's ears.

Freckles. The curse of every person that has fair skinned and even though Ewan had them and couldn't stand them, he loved the light dusting that covered Stuart's nose and just underneath his eyes as well as the rogue one or two that dotted across his back. Often when they were just snuggling, Ewan would poke each freckle on his back before tracing between each one as if doing a dot to dot. Stuart would always mumble in his sleep for Ewan to stop it or he'd kill him or he'd move into the spare room but it never stopped him and Stuart never did anything that he threatened to do either. Ewan had a sneaky suspicion that Stuart enjoyed but had worked out that if gave that up then Ewan wouldn't do it as often but Ewan didn't mind the manipulation. He embraced it.

And then there was those wicked lips of his. The ones that could shoot you down with a sarcasm insult in five seconds, the one that could talk about technology with such a passion it would leave Ewan with a migraine and the lips that could whisper both extremely dirty or extremely sweet things depending on the mood. Ewan, however, adored it when the man could talk completely dirty into his ear. He would never admit it but before he had met Stuart, the idea of dirty talk had been annoying and a complete waste of time but now, with Stuart, Ewan felt extremely heartbroken when there wasn't dirty talk in the bedroom.

Then there was his body. Next to Robbie, or at least in Stuart's own warped imagination, Stuart was the gawky younger brother that didn't come with muscles anywhere but Ewan knew that was wrong. He loved to trace along the muscle lines with either his finger tips or the tip of his tongue. He was pretty sure that he had every line, curve and scar recorded in his memory just from the sensual moments when he took ages exploring and discovering parts of his lover that he enjoyed to tease. Ewan genuinely believed that he would always love Stuart's body even if it did get all mangled with scars because of his line of work or even if he got old and chubby. It would be his Stuart through and through.

However, the favourite part of Stuart in Ewan's eyes was when he got sunburn.

He had long since decided that it was because it was a rare thing to ever happen to the fair haired and equally as fair skinned detective due to his vampire like ways where he was either always holed up at work or in the house avoiding the sun at every opportunity he got but this summer that had been a hard thing to do due to the constant heat wave that had hit the city. It was either you sat outside or you baked in your house. Stuart had gone for the first option for the first couple of days before finally seeking sanctuary out in the shade of the garden alongside playing water fights with both his husband and daughter. It had been that night when Ewan had noticed the crimson flush along his husband's face, shoulders, back and chest. He could see Stuart staring in the mirror, the look of pain in his eyes obvious because Ewan – being just as fair skinned – understood what was going to come.

Moving towards the medicine cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of after sun that he kept in the bathroom just in case they slipped up and Ronan wasn't properly protected – yet to happen but he was still cautious – and moved back into the bedroom. He instructed for his husband to sit down on the bed so that he could rub the aloe vera smelling lotion into the glowing spots. The flesh was warm to the touch and Stuart winced at the harsh cold of the lotion but it wasn't long before the burning pain was forgotten and replaced by the sensation of the cooling after sun. Ewan took in the pink flesh, his hands feeling the heat and smiling as he looked at his husband through the large mirror they had for wardrobe doors and smiled.

Yes, Stuart was beautiful but never more beautiful than when tinged red thanks to the sun's rays.


End file.
